The First Evening
by p-attinson
Summary: In which there is fluff and Elejah cuddling. One shot.


The first evening, Elijah noticed, was going well.

He watched her, leaning against the door's frame, as she unpacked all of her knickknacks, her childhood drawings and the all too familiar teddy bear that Elijah had tucked her to bed with numerous times. He smiled to himself and waited for her to turn and notice his presence; but to his surprise, without looking up, she said, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows as she faced him, strands of hair stuck to her lips and her eyelids heavy. He chuckled under his breath, walking towards her. "I think that's enough packing for one night, Elena." He took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You seem quite exhausted."

Elena sighed against his chest. "Yeah, I'm realizing that moving is harder than it looks."

Elijah didn't reply as he slowly petted her hair and kept his lips on the crown of her head. She was silent as well, drinking in his scent and letting him caress her; an electric shock flowed throughout her body each time his fingers touched her skin. She couldn't help but smile with a sigh; everything had turned out just the way it was planned.

Moving in with Elijah was a big step, according to Caroline, but she had got her blessing. Speciously she's learned to '_admire the things Elijah stood for and believed in_', She wondered if Klaus had persuaded her acceptance. Bonnie hadn't said much however, just a few weak smiles and an occasional sigh instead as Elena boxed her things at home.

Elena began to feel dense again.

She moved from Elijah's grasp and collapsed on their bed. _Comfortable_, she thought as she twisted locks of hair with her finger.

A few moments later and Elijah was already hovering over her, a large smirk plastered on his lips. Elena sighed as he ran his palm up and down her cheek; his natural, fragrant scent couldn't help but cloud her mind and she felt as if the heaviness was leaving her shoulders once again. He had that effect on her.

"I'm tired…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Elijah kissed her eyelids as they slowly closed. "I know," He whispered back.

His neutral expression held some concealed life as he scanned her tired face; when she was vulnerable it attracted him…_really_ attracted him. His hands traveled to her waist and a petite whimper escaped from Elena's throat. He smirked, acting as though he hadn't heard it, which they both knew wasn't possible. His hands gently grasped her hips and he kissed her forehead, scooting her up to the front of the mattress; she hadn't moved when he took her legs and covered her with the comforter.

"Where are you going?" She murmured groggily, feeling the mattress rise after a few minutes. She slightly opened one eye, finding him gone. "Elijah?" She mumbled in the dim light.

Elijah was already in a pair of gray sweatpants, immediately throwing Elena off guard, by the time she had sat up and saw him sauntering from his bathroom. It wasn't the fact that he was shirtless, either. She'd never seen him in something so casual before; not even in the four years she's known him. Her jaw might have dropped; she didn't know…she was too busy staring at his bare torso.

"Elena?" He asked, chuckling casually in such a way it seemed giddy. She was startled by his mood, watching as he opened the drawers to a pine chest before swiftly grabbing a plain, black, t-shirt.

He began to raise it over his head.

She made a shrill sound, raising her palm and placed her hands to her mouth while giggling. Elijah raised an eyebrow, humored by her snickering.

"Don't put it back on," She laughed, her tone pleading.

"Would you like to do it?" He smirked.

Elena blushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Elijah easily ignored it, holding back the urge to take her face in his hands and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. But, being the gentleman he was, he waited for her reply as he carefully slipped on the shirt.

Elena's bottom lip bobbed out as Elijah began to lie down next to her.

"Elijah," She pouted, her baby voice suddenly becoming extremely tolerable to him. She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and leaned in to slowly kiss his lips. When she pulled back, Elijah was smirking and his dark russet eyes were still closed.

Elena smiled to herself, pleased. She tugged playfully at the hem of his shirt.

Elijah took her face in his hands. "You need your rest." He whispered.

He pulled her face to him, chuckling softly as his breath cascaded along her lips. "_Elena_," He breathed while dragging out the name; his was accent thick with seduction. Elena gulped audibly and then took a deep breath, leaning her head against his chest and listened to the hollowness of what would be his heartbeat.

She suddenly felt very…exhausted by his touch.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her slender body as her heart beat against his chest and her pulses thumped gradually against her drum tight skin; in just a few moments, she was out. Elijah chuckled internally at the sleeping beauty in his arms, his lips forming into a small grin.

He reached to his left for the light switch on the wall.


End file.
